Welcome to the New Age
by lunaretro
Summary: What happens when the Suzaku and Seriyuu senshies find themselves in the same age as Miaka and Taka? How'd they get there? Who sent them there? Well read and find out. WARNING: Everyone's pretty much OOC!


Disclaimer- I don't own FY I wish I did. I hope you enjoy, and please review...but no flames!!!!  
  
... **Seiryuu's seven**: seishi are Nakago, Suboshi, Amiboshi, Soi, Ashitare,  
  
Tomo, and Miboshi.   
  
...**Suzaku's seven**: seishi are Hotohori, Tamahome, Nuriko, Chichiri,   
  
Chiriko, Mitsukake, and Tasuki  
  
And so "_The Book of The Universe of The Four Gods_" has vanished...but what about the characters? Are they gone as well? No...for they have been "flung" into the demention of the future....  
  
"Tasuki? Ta-Suki?" a voice called out.  
  
"Huh? hmm," mumbled the lump in the bed, and rolled over.  
  
"Knock knock? Who's there? Koji. Koji who? You're appartment mate that's who, can I come in? Sure of couse! Thank-you," Koji said and stuck his into the room of Tasuki.  
  
Sliently and steathily crept over to Tasuki's bed.  
  
"Tasuki?"   
  
"Huh wha?" Tasuki mimbled and opened his eyes to be nose-to-nose with Koji. "Yah!" He yelped and fell out of bed with a thump. "Damnitt Koji! Why'd you have to do that?!"  
  
"Hey it's they only way to get you up," Koji said and smirked.  
  
"Oh yeah...hn. How about a moring relay?" Tasuki smirked and grabbed his fan. Koji squeaked and ran out of the room with Tasuki on his tail. " Yeah you better run!"   
  
Koji ran out of the door (7K) and Tasuki followed him. They passed a door with the adress 1K, and it opened. A slightly drozy Nakago peeked his head out to see what or who was making all of the niose. He sighed.  
  
"Another day, another morning relay," Nakago muttered.  
  
Chichiri opned up his door and saw the chase, he lives in 3K.  
  
"Oy, at this rate I don't need an alarm clock with these to, no da," he yawned.   
  
Soon Amiboshi and Suboshi opened their door, appartment 4K.   
  
"Huh? Are they at it again?" they both asked Nakago in unision.  
  
Nakago sighed and the apartment door across from him, 5K opened. Ashitare, looking more human like, looked out to see Koji put into a half-nelson by Tasuki. Both he and Nakago looked down and shook their head.  
  
Apartment 6K's door opened and Tomo without his make up along with Miboshi sepped out to try and break up the fight, only to be flung back into their appartment.  
  
Then 9K and 10K's door opened and Soi and Noriku ran out ahd each grabbed one of the bandit and gave them a quick one-two and threw them back into their appartment.  
  
"Jeez, we can't even get our beauty sleep around here," Nuriko growled.  
  
"Finally peace and quiet," Nakago said and went back into his room.  
  
Soon the rest agreed and returned to their rooms and slept for the rest of the morning....  
  
I bet you're wondering where Hotohori along with his family, Mitsukake, and Chiriko are?  
  
Ne? Well let's just say Chiriko is in one of Japan's finest boy's College while Mitsukake was with Shoka...an "angel" revived her and he believes she's the one who brought them to this demension. While Hotohori has and luxuriaous abode where he and his family live. Ahhh...what a wonderful 5 months of living in this world.  
  
**END  
  
**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**HA! JUST KIDDING! THERE'S MORE! SCROLL DOWN!  
**

Miaka and Taka ae walking around the town, they really couldn't sleep on account the most of the new neighbors that moved in 5 months ago below them always amde noise so early in the morning. Miaka sighed as they walked by the library...the book was gone and she'll never see her friends again.  
  
Or will she?  
  
"Okay...224...224...where the hell is 224?" Tasuki asked aloud, he was in a baggy tee shirt and kahkis.  
  
"Tell me again Why are we trying to fing this place?" Nakago asked, he was in a muscle tee and baggy blue jeas and his blonde hair was tied back.  
  
"Cause that's where Hotohori lives, no da," Chichiri who whore black pants and a hooded sweatshirt answered.  
  
"Yeah, and besides we find him we might find Miaka and Yui," Koji added he was in a normal tee and loose fitting blue jeans.  
  
Soi had on a blue blouse and red capris, while Nuriko had on an a-line brown skirts and black blouse. Amiboshi and Suboshi had reverse out fit, meaning Suboshi had a red shirt and black pants while Amiboshi had a blck shirt and red pants. Ashitar had a black leather trench coat, black pants, and sunglasses on. Tomo had a forest green suit on and Miboshi had a plaing blue tee on and ble jeans.  
  
"Okay 224...arg there is no 224," Tasuki growled. Naka go looked to his right, he blinked and taped Tasuki's right shoulder. "Huh? What is it?"Nakago pionted to their right and they saw a mansion-like home and the adress was 224, Tasuki chuckled embarassed.  
  
"Oh...eheh,there it is." Nakago and the rest sweat dropped.  
  
"Tasuki," a vioce called out.  
  
Tasuki turned around, "Huh? Mitsukake?" he squnited and saw Mitsukake, along with Shoka and Chiriko coming up to them.  
  
"Hey guys! Long time no see, no da!" Chichiri called out and waved.   
  
Soon they were together and went up tho Hotohori's door, Chichiri was about to knock when Koji stopped him.  
  
"Let me do it," Koji said. Tasuki sighed, here we go."Knock knock? Who's there? Koji. Koji who? Tasuki's best friend, can I come in? Sure of couse! Thank-you," Koji said. Nakago smacked his forehead. Koji was about to open the door when Houki opened it instead.  
  
"I see you found the place, was it any trouble?" she asked.  
  
"It just took Tasuki over an hour to find it," Nakago stated.  
  
"Het shut up!"  
  
Houki laughed a little and Hotohori, who was in a burgandy button down top and black pants came up beside her. Boushin was dressed like and average teen and was about to run out the door.  
  
"Boushin, where are you going?" Hotohori asked.  
  
"To the arcade with Nyra and Chi," Boushin answered.  
  
"Please come home for lunch," Houki said.  
  
"I will mom, bye," Boushin said and took off.  
  
"Looks like he adapt to this new life in no time, no da," Chichiri observed.  
  
"So Hotohori, do you know where Miaka and Taka are?" Tasuki asked.  
  
"And Lady Yui," Nakago added.  
  
"You mean you haven't seen them? They're in the same appartment as you," Houki said, causing almost everyoe to face-fall.  
  
"WHAT!? You mean they've been there!? All the time?" Tasuki asked in utter confusion.   
  
As Miaka and Taka walked by they heard a cry.  
  
"WHAT!? You mean they've been there!? All the time?"   
  
"Huh? That sounded like..." Taka began.  
  
"Tasuki...Taka do you think?" Miaka asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Taka answered, they turned around to see a group of poeple gathered around one the the "mansions" of the city.  
  
Miaka walked towards it, and Taka followed her.  
  
"That is the absolute last time we eer listen to you Tasuki!"   
  
"Shut up Nakago!"  
  
Miaka and Taka gasped...they were here all of them.  
  
"TASUKI!" Miaka called out.  
  
Tasuki and everyone else turned around. There Miaka and Taka were standing...Miaka was crying...her friends...they were here. Miaka ran to them she was so happy, she didn't want this to be a dream, She ran up to Tasuki and hugged him.  
  
"It's you! You're really here! Oh Tasuki," Miaka cried.  
  
"Hey hey, Miaka Chichiri, Nuriko, Chirko, Mitsukake, Hotohori...and the rest are here too," Tasuki said.  
  
"You mean even the Sieryuu Seven?"Miaka asked and Tasuki nodded.  
  
"Yui will be so happy! To see everyone!" Miaka cried.  
  
"Hey who's this?" Taka asked and pionted to Tomo.  
  
"That's Tomo," Miboshi answered.  
  
"So that's Tomo without his make up?" Miaka asked and Tomo nodded," Wow he looks kind hot like that!"   
  
Taka did a face fall. And Tomo laughed.   
  
This was unbelievable everyone was back and well, everyone were together again...but why?  
  
**END**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**No...that's it, that's really the end.  
  
**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**I MEAN IT!!! THAT'S ALL I HAVE FOR NOW!  
  
**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**THERE ISN'T ANYMORE!!!!! There will be if you review! Chiao!**


End file.
